


Down And Dirty

by rhettsleftnut



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hot, Hot Sex, Master/Slave, Outdoor Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhettsleftnut/pseuds/rhettsleftnut
Summary: You and Link decide to have some fun in the mud!





	Down And Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Recommend Listening: 
> 
> "Love Me In A Field" by Luke Bryan

It had been raining a lot recently. 

But I'm not complaining. 

I love the rain! I fucking love it! 

Especially on this weekend of all weekends. 

You see, for the last few weeks, Link and I, have both been pretty preoccupied with our own seperate lives and barely have had any time together, so when the opportunity presented itself last week we both jumped at the opportunity. 

Which is good, because we needed a getaway. 

Although because of the rain, so far the weekend has been spent indoors, but once again, I'm not complaining. There's nothing I love more than being trapped inside with a guy that looks like Link with not much else to do than continuously bounce up and down on his cock for all hours of the day. 

Although there is only so much thrusting and grinding one can take before you have to take a break. Which is why I walked downstairs to go make some coffee while Link caught up on some beauty sleep. 

I think we all know by now that he'll need his rest. I mean, I can't quite have my man be balls deep inside of me and than suddenly fall asleep on top of me. 

Anyways... 

I clutch my mug of steaming hot coffee as I stand in the kitchen, looking out the window over the sink. Watching the heavy downpour continue to rage on from just outside I can't help but smile. 

I can still hear the rhythmic sound of the headboard hitting the wall as Link vigorously pounds his long, veiny cock into my drippy wet pussy, showing no mercy. 

_Fuck! I'm getting wet just thinking about it!_

I take the final sip of my coffee and place the mug in the sink before heading back up the stairs. 

 

**** 

 

Walking back into the bedroom, I pause in the doorway. 

I can't help but smile as I see the gorgeous specimen before me laying across the bed. The left side of his face resting on the pillow and his mouth hanging open slightly makes me want to burst out laughing right than and there. 

But I know I shouldn't wake the Master. 

Instead though I stealthily step up onto the bed and stand over the handsome man under me. I maneuver my feet to where they align perfectly with his slim waist before briskly dropping myself down on top of him. 

Link wakes up almost immediately and lets out a groan of agony. 

"Time to get up, Master!", I teased. 

I placed my hands on his bare back running my hands up and along the smooth skin. Reaching for his shoulders, I leaned down and began kissing his neck. 

Link sighed happily beneath me, "What time is it?" 

I shrugged, "...a little after five in the afternoon." 

"Is it still raining?" 

I climb down off of Link and walk over to peer out the window. 

"It's actually slowing down now" 

I turned back to Link and saw him sitting up in bed, his back resting against the head board. 

Suddenly I heard the loud banging noise of that very same headboard when it makes contact with the wall. It was almost like the sound was haunting me. 

But I ignore it... 

For now... 

I saw Link smirk at me. 

I smirked back. "What?", I asked mischievously. 

"Come back to bed."

Link patted the side of the bed next to him. The invite was tempting but I had other plans. 

I walked over to the nightstand where I saw Link's glasses resting on top. 

I picked them up and he noticed. 

"What are you doing?", Link questioned my motives. 

Glasses in hand, I quickly walked to the door. "If you want your glasses you'll have to follow me." 

And with that I walked back out to the living room... And out the door to the backyard. 

 

**** 

 

A few minutes had gone by until Link had joined me once again. 

"What are you doing?" 

I saw him standing in front of me wearing only a pair of black boxer briefs and a simple black t-shirt. 

He look... Hot! 

And I was elated to know that my plan was actually working out perfectly. 

When he wasn't looking I slyly reached down and pick up a handful of the wet dirt and formed it into a big muddy ball. 

 

"Hey Link, I think you have something on your shirt?"

What followed was me watching as Link anxiously twisting and turning around in a circle, reminiscent of a dog chasing it's own tail. 

Once I had a good angle on Link, I fired the muddy projectile right in his direction.

The mud ball hit him square in the chest, throwing him off balance. He flailed his arms as he tumbled backwards, in no other than a watery mud puddle.

Observing this innocent, usual cheerful, clean cut guy now all sad, dirty, and miserable, frowning down at himself, made me completely lose it and I ended up bursting out into a fit of laughter. 

"Dammit!", Link whined. "This was my favorite shirt!"

I shook my head in disbelief because there was no way that that was true. It was just a simple black t-shirt He has many others just like it. And when he wears them, he looks hot! He looks so hot in his t-shirts that I can't help myself and everytime I see him wearing one it makes me just want to grab him by the collar and rip it off of him, exposing his tanned and finely toned chest to me where I could just run my tongue up and down all of it, savoring every taste.

Observing the dirty, handsome man still sitting pretty in the watery mud puddle, I proceeded to walk up to him and pounce down. I situated my legs on either side, straddling him. I placed a hand on his chest and gave a light shove, just enough to force him back to lay down on the wet ground.

"Oh god, now it's in my hair!"

I couldn't help but smirk at Link's statement.

_Why do I feel like I'll be saying the same thing in a few minutes?_

Without a second thought, I proceeded to grip the collar of Link's t-shirt and tear downwards. The material ripped away rather easily, leaving Link's chest completely bare and ready for me. 

I bit my bottom lip in anticipation and glanced up at Link with a challenging expression. 

I smirked. "I guess now your shirt is completely ruined." 

"And it's all your fault!", Link said half heartedly. 

I chuckled slightly. "Don't worry...", I slipped my fingers under the edge of his boxer briefs and pulled them down, revealing an already massive cock. "You'll thank me later." 

Getting on all fours to be better positioned for his pleasure, I used one hand to steady myself and the other begins toying with his balls just the way he likes. Usually it's a combination of taking them firmly but comfortably in one hand and pulling downwards. 

I took his rather large shaft in one hand and began a slow, steady pump. 

Link's back is already arching at this point and his eyes are rolling in pleasure... I know because I glance up to make sure. 

I smiled at the look on his face and it sent tingles to stir in my clit. 

My fingers curled around his rock hard cock and continued to gently move along his shaft. 

Seeing Link enjoy this early tease, I quickened my pace gradually until I felt like he couldn't take anymore. 

I knew he needed to be in my mouth at that moment. 

More so, I wanted him in my mouth at that moment. 

I need all the saliva I can conjure up at the moment, which is pretty fucking easy seeming how I'm always hungry to have this man's cock filling my mouth. 

I teased and toyed with his shaft and balls more urgently, my mouth watering as I began to lower my head down. 

Seeming how Link was blissed out to the nines, he allowed me to take control of the situation and I found myself shoved down on his cock, filling my mouth. 

Continuing the pace, I worked his shaft with one hand as I lowered my mouth to the tip. My tongue swirls over it as my hand continued its movements, while my other hand found his balls and started to tease and pull them gently to add to the sensations he's feeling. 

Link brought a hand up to his forehead and gently closed his eyes, undoubtedly enjoying every sensation of the current moment. 

I quickened my pace with my hand before bringing my mouth down. 

I took him in my mouth. With one hand I continued to stroke up and down the shaft as I licked my tongue over his tip, tasting the salty precum. 

I began to take him in deeper. I brought Link's cock all the way into my mouth and heard him let out a slight groan as he reached the back of my throat. 

Both of his hands are entangled in my hair now and I'm being bounced off his cock. I love the way he likes to treat my mouth like his own personal fuck toy in which to dump his cum. 

The only thing I really think about at the moment is to remember to breathe and pleasing the Master with my cock sucking skills.

Master loves my struggle to breathe when his cock is still in my mouth and I need to swallow.

I can feel the final stiffening of his cock and soon he's holding my head still with his big, strong hands as he grunts and I feel his hot ejaculation shoot deep into my throat, forcing me to swallow around his large cock. 

Removing his cock from my mouth, I continued to stroke him a few more times before I maneuvered my way on top of him. 

Straddling him, I aligned my entrance with his hard cock and began to let him sink into me. I threw my head back as I felt Link's massive size stretching my inner walls. 

Link started to thrust his hips upwards... 

And it was in that moment when I finally realized just how much I fucking love this man and his big, beautiful cock! 

 

 


End file.
